A Cake for Wally
by Spazzy-Chloe
Summary: Robin bakes Wally a cake and the two have some cutsie moments. Rated T for very slight language and boy kissing.


Robin looked down proudly at his creation. A red velvet cake perfectly shaped like a heart sat on a plate in front of him. All he had to do was ice it, and then he could give it to Wally. The corners of his mouth twitched upwards as he thought about his boyfriend.

They say that a way to a man's heart is through his stomach; in Wally's case, this couldn't be any truer. There was a certain glint that Wally would get in his eye when presented with food, especially when it was from Robin.

Robin usually resented doing anything like baking, it make him seem so…girly. But he couldn't help it, he loved seeing Wally happy. So, he decided to bake Wally a cake; but in order to insure that he'd get to see that adorable blush color Wally's face, Robin made it as cutesy as possible by cutting it into the shape of a heart.

His heart twisted in his chest as he hurriedly iced the cake, he couldn't wait to give it to Wally. He smeared the red icing over the cake and glanced at the clock. If he wanted to have it done before Wally got there he would have to hurry. Once the cake was covered, he reached for the white tube of icing and began adding a frilly border to the edges of the cake.

Robin bit his lip to suppress a giggle, "it looks like a valentine".

"Yeah, it does," a voice said beside him.

Robin jumped, "Wally, what the hell? You scared me". He frowned at the red-haired boy and went back to work.

Wally moved behind Robin and wrapped his arms around him, placing his chin on the top of the boy's head. "Hmm, sorry," Robin could hear the smile in his voice and all his irritation melted away.

"It's alright, but I was kind of hoping that I could have this done for you when you got here," Robin frowned down at the cake, starting to regret ever making it.

"I think it looks done now," Wally licked his lips.

"It's not done."

"But I want it _now_," Wally tightened his grip on his Boy Wonder and tilted his head to lick the side of Robin's jaw.

"Well, you will have to wait," Robin blushed at the action. Wally always had a way of making him melt.

"But, _Rob_," Wally rolled his hips in a circular motion against the boy in his arms.

Robin bit his lip to keep from letting a small moan escape his lips. "Wally, you're distracting me. It's making it take longer."

Wally sighed and let go of the boy. "Alright, alright. I'll wait." He moped over to the table and took his seat. He looked back up to Robin with a pout and muttered to himself, "I just don't see why it needs to look all pretty and stuff. I'm just going to eat it anyways."

Robin smiled and rolled his eyes at his friend, "There, it's done." He picked up the plate and brought it over to the table to set it down in front of Wally.

The speedster looked down at the cake; it had a fluffy white border and white writing in the middle. Wally's grin widened when he read the words: right there in perfect cursive was the words _I Love You_.

Robin pulled a chair out next to Wally, but before he could even sit down a plate with a small slice of the cake appeared in front of him. He looked back to Wally and smiled. "I thought you didn't share food?"

"You're a _special case_," Wally said with a wink. Robin grabbed his fork and cut a small bite of the cake and placed it on his tongue. It was delicious, he was glad he had asked Alfred for a recipe.

He glanced up at Wally and the empty plate where the cake once sat. "H-how did you eat that whole cake so…so…_fast?_"

Wally scooted closer to his boyfriend and said in his best sexy voice, "I _am_ the Kid _Flash_."

"If you aren't careful, you'll be Kid _Fat_," Robin joked.

"Hey, _hurtful_!" Wally feigned hurt, but leaned into Robin and licked a spot of icing from the side of Robin's mouth. "For that, you have to share some of your piece of cake!"

"Fine," Robin smiled and took a forkful of cake and fed it to his speedster. As soon as Wally swallowed the bite, Robin planted a tender kiss on his lips.

"More," Wally demanded.

Robin plunged the fork back into the cake, but Wally's hand stopped him. "Not that. More of _this_," Wally grabbed the Boy Wonder's chin and pulled him into another tender kiss.

Robin placed his hands on Wally's chest and twisted his fingers in the fabric of his shirt. But, Wally ended the kiss prematurely and grabbed the remainder of Robin's piece of cake before the other boy could even blink.

He shoved it in his mouth and swallowed without even chewing. He grinned at his best friend and boyfriend with cake-filled smile.

You are such a douche," Robin couldn't help but grin back at the boy. "And, you are so going to pay for that."

He tackled Wally to the ground and pinned his wrists above his head. "You're lucky you're so damn cute." Wally opened his mouth to protest that he was _sexy_ not _cute_, but he was silenced as Robin stuck his tongue into his open mouth. His tongue tasted the stolen cake from Wally's mouth and both boys groaned into each other's mouths.

"Mmmm. Yum," Robin sat up, still sitting on Wally's hips. "Take _that!_"

Wally looked up at his boyfriend and couldn't help but grin like a big, goofy idiot. "I regret nothing."


End file.
